


Testing the waters

by HomeTome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeTome/pseuds/HomeTome
Summary: John is left to watch over his best friends husky.





	Testing the waters

This isn’t how I imagined it would all turn out. I’m resting in my home just gazing off into nothingness, bored out of my mind. It’s been two weeks since my injury. Took a nasty fall and can’t work anymore. This is depressing, as all I’ve ever done my entire life is work. So, here I sit with nothing to do. In a house that is ideal for a family but one, I do not have.

Yup, never dated or any of that stuff. I had my job, and that was fine for me. Now that’s finished, and I’m left with a lot of free time. What am I going to do? As far as money is concerned, I’m fine until the end of my days. I just purchased what I needed and put everything else into savings, so that’s of no worry to me. Not to mention they still send me checks, which again, goes into my bank.

The ringtone of my phone catches my attention. I swiftly picked it up without hesitation. “John speaking.”

“Hey, John! So... is it true?”

I know this voice all too well. Rick, my college buddy. He’s about as ordinary as they come. Loved to party when he was younger but promptly settled down with a wife and two kids: friendly neighborhood and all that stuff. Even has a dog if I remember correctly.

“Yup, it’s true,” I admit.

“Awesome! Hey, my wife has this girl that I’m sure-”

“Rick, you already know I’m not interested.” I deadpan. “Seriously, that’s not something I want or need.”

“John, you gotta get a girl. What else are you going to do with all that time on your hands?”

“Yes, because wasting money on a woman that may or may not eventually become my partner is precisely what I want to do with my spare time.”

“Cold-blooded, as always.”

“Why did you call, Rick?” I ask tired of his games.

“Alright, you got me. The family and I are heading out for two months overseas. Do me a solid.”

“What.” I relent.

“Watch Sasha for me.”

“Can’t you board her?”

“Dude! She’s family! Again, you’ve got a lot of time on your hands, so try owning a dog for a little bit. Come on; I don’t ask you for much.”

I grit my teeth lightly. “Fine. When can I expect-” Someone is knocking at my door. “One second.”

I get up, answer the door and find Rick standing there with a large pure white husky by his side. He puts his phone into his pocket.

“Right now,” He answers. I stare at him for a moment before trying to close the door, but his foot stops me. “Hey, hey, hey! I know it’s sudden, but I wasn’t expecting the Ms’s to drop this trip on me either.”

I begrudgingly open the door, looking at the massive beast beside him.

“What is that?” I point at the husky.

“This is Sasha!”

“What? Sasha wasn’t that big!” I retort.

“Dude, that was years ago. She was a pup then.”

I rub my temples feeling a headache. “You owe me big time; you know that?”

“I do. So, we cool?”

I nod. “Yeah, we’re cool. Do you have instructions?”

“I got everything in the car, one second.” He lets go of Sasha as she enters my home and starts to explore. After a moment he comes back with a bag of food and a large notebook. “Everything you need to know about dogs and some food. You’ll need to buy more, but I’ll pay you back when I return.”

“Great.” I can't believe this is happening. “So, have a great trip.” I deadpan.

He hugs me. “Come on, man. Don’t be so grumpy. You’ve always wanted a dog, right? You know, something normal and not work related?”

I pat him on the back. “Get out of here before I change my mind.”

“Alright, take care of her. As I said, she’s family.”

I wave him off. “Yeah, I get it. See you in two months.” I start closing the door.

“Six.”

I freeze up as the door closes shut... That fucking asshole! I tear the door open to see he’s already tearing ass out of my driveway back to his house.

“You fucking prick!” I shout. “I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass when you get back!”

I storm back into my home knowing this was his plan all along. I swear he’s going to get some severe payback coming to him. However, I’m still stuck with the dog. I close the door and turn back to see Sasha sitting there looking at me, her tail wagging in place.

“Did he take you out to the bathroom before bringing you?” I question but get no response. “Um, outside?”

Sasha jumps to her paws and starts pacing around me. I walk to the sliding glass door and open it for her as she bolts into the backyard and does her business. What a jackass, not even letting her piss before visiting. What if she did that on my floor? I allowed her to do her thing while I return to the kitchen. Haven’t even eaten lunch, might as well make a sandwich.

While making my sandwich, I notice Sasha sitting beside the counter looking up at me. Does she eat human food? I pick up the stupid notebook and look over the section labeled food. In bright red, I see written ‘No scraps or human foods. We have her on a dog food only diet and don’t want to spoil her.’ I feel a smirk cross my lips. Fuck me, Rick? No, fuck you. I look at Sasha.

“Hey, Sasha. You’ve ever had a sandwich before?” She cocks her head curiously at me. “Well, you’re about to.”

I go to the fridge and pull out all the meat I could find — Salame, bologna, ham. Anything and everything was added to these sandwiches. Her’s without the condiments but still unhealthy as fuck. Once I have the two meals prepared I look down at the rapidly wagging tail of Sasha as she looks at the counter expectantly. I shrug as I take the plate and set it next to her.

Not a single ounce of hesitation from her as she tears into her meal. I take mine over to the couch and eat mine in peace while watching some random ass channel about aliens or something. I’m feeling a lot more content with things now that my stomach is filled. I look over to see Sasha sitting on the floor beside the couch. Well, might as well start teaching her bad manners now.

“Come here, girl.” I pat the spot next to me, and she hesitantly looks at me, the spot but then jumps up beside me. She turns around a few times and lays down. “Good girl.”

Her tail wags at the praise, and as she does this, I find my gaze wandering to a stark contrast to her pristine white fur color. It takes me a second to realize I’m looking at her pussy, which is a black color. I immediately avert my gaze and return to watching TV. Man, that was weird. Like, wow, that’s not human looking at all. Curious, I study again. It’s way different than what I know for a human.

It’s strangely like a fortune cookie. I shake my head to stop my gaze. Alright, enough curious looking. Time to return to my boredom.

[3 months later]

Three months I’ve been taking care of Sasha. She’s certainly warmed up to me. I take her out for walks, and it’s admittedly somewhat pleasant having her around. I’m not bored at the very least. However, I’ve noticed an odd attitude shift from her, and I haven’t the faintest clue why. She nuzzles me, sits on my lap and licks my hands and neck. Not to mention her pussy is huge! Like, it’s grown three times the size I saw it last.

I wasn’t sure if I should take her to the vet or research it myself. So, to the internet, I went. I was quick to find that she was in heat. A weird dog time of the month. That would also explain the red marks I’ve been noticing around the place. Shit, I have to clean that stuff up. Though her attitude is on my mind. If this article is correct, she’s flagging me to mate.

The worst part is that I have no idea why this is getting me excited. Maybe it’s the fact she’s a dog or that she’s attempting to take me as a potential mate. Something about it is strangely tantalizing. Even now, she’s sitting on my lap, letting out what can only be described as grunts of irritation. I can feel an intense heat pressing against my cock. She hops off and then pushes her nose into my crotch as if trying to pull my dick out.

This is wrong, and I shouldn’t be enjoying it as much as I am, but I can’t deny a genuine lustful curiosity overtaking me. Could it be that bad? It’s just her and me here, no one else and if she doesn’t like it, then I’ll stop. However, if she does, well... it’s been awhile. I had sex many years ago before I threw myself into my work, and the aching hard-on pressing against my jeans is hard to ignore. My cock certainly doesn’t mind the idea of fucking a dog.

My heart is racing as I consider this. The saliva in my mouth becomes thick as I push Sasha away and stand up.

“C-come here girl.”

Am I going to do this? My head is swimming the entire way to my room. I make sure every window and door is locked as I pass them. This is dangerous shit, and I’m not going to get caught in the act, no matter how unlikely that is. Sasha is wagging her tail like crazy as she follows; it’s as if she can sense what’s about to happen. We get to my room, and my heart is practically in my throat as I let her in, closing the door behind me, locking it like all the others.

She doesn’t hesitate to jump onto my bed. For these past few months, she’s been sleeping next to me but now she’s just standing there with her ass facing me, tail pressed firmly to her right butt cheek as she gives me a clear view of her pussy. She peers over her shoulder at me, as if asking what’s taking me so long. This is unbelievable.

My clothes come off faster than I thought possible, my cock rock hard. I’m panting as my heart continues to race. I move slowly towards her, and she does nothing more than watch me the entire time. She’s at the perfect height. Standing on the bed, her pussy is directly lined up with my cock. No bending over or anything required. However, as much as I want to thrust right in, I hold myself back.

I get on my knees and face her large cookie. It’s already dripping wet with a mixture of fluids. I grasp her entire pussy in my hand to give it a good feel. She stiffens up but doesn’t move. I part her to take a good look inside. Might as well be alien from this view but that doesn’t deter me. Already knowing my fate, I lean in and get a taste of her.

She lets out an odd exhale that I can only describe as a moan of some kind. Metallic. Most likely from the blood but thankfully it’s not as heavy as it was a few weeks ago. I go back to licking her, making sure she’s suitably lubricated. She bucks her hips when I kiss a nub of some kind. Seeing her reaction, I do it again, and her hips buck as if she were a male fucking. I hold her steady and dive in. She keeps making that odd exhale noise and her body trembles slightly.

After a few seconds, she tears away from me and starting running around the room like crazy before returning to the bed and giving my knob a few licks. Her tongue is surprisingly soft, and the suddenness of it almost causes me to blow my load. I push her head away as she turns back around presenting herself to me again. I can already feel the pre leaking from me. I have to go all the way.

I position myself behind her as her tail pressed firmly against her left cheek this time, clear access. I line my cock up with her alien-like cookie, unsure how this will work. Just touching the tip to her is almost enough to make me double over. It’s so soft and wet. I take a few steady breaths and accept my fate as I push my head into her.

Her body locks up as I get my head inside. I gasp out at the sudden temperature change. She’s burning hot inside! Not scalding but I’ve never felt a pussy like this before! She continues to let out those grunts from earlier as I push deeper. The heat and silky soft pussy is urging me to blow my load. Not only that but I can feel her pussy flexing around me before relaxing to allow me further in.

It feels like an eternity before I rest flush against her ass. D-Do dogs not have a hymen or has she been bred? I don’t know or care. My entire cock is hot, and her pussy is flexing like crazy as if trying to milk me but I’m not done just yet. I withdraw from her before quickly thrusting back inside. She holds her ground, another grunt leaving her as I start suitably fucking this bitch. Each thrust is agony, as all I want to do is cum inside her, but I want this to last.

It’s heaven and hell at the same time as I look down to my partner. This is wrong on so many levels, but as she looks at me, I know what’s happening right now is more than what it seems. She’s fully aware of what is inside her and what we’re doing. Her eyes are half-lidded as she pants heavily, not a single care in the world. I want this to be more. I pull out, and she quickly turns around to lap at my dick, cleaning all her juices.

“Stay,” I command.

She stays still, and I grab her forepaw and move it under her stomach. She understands what I want as she rolls onto her back. I climb onto the bed as she lays there entirely still, just her tail wagging. I lift her ass slightly as I guide my cock back into her warm and inviting cookie. I lean forward and bury my entire cock inside of her. Now we’re face to face, and she’s more than eager to lick my face and neck. She’s enjoying herself.

“Alright, girl. Time for a ride.”

I start slowly at first, feeling her become wetter with each thrust I make. However, I pick up my pace and start pounding into her. She’s taking it better than any woman could and is loving every second. Her head lolls back as she pants away. I’m so close; I want this release so bad. With a few more thrusts I push into her as deep as I can before letting myself loose.

It’s a shock to my system as I unload what feels like a gallon of cum inside this dog. Her entire body becomes stiff as she lets out a more prolonged and strained grunt. Is she cumming too? Her claws dig into my back and side as her pussy clamps down. Oh man, when I thought I had nothing left to give, her insides milk me for more. Another jet of cum fills her, and we stay there in that position for a moment as she pants heavily, me holding her close.

Once my heart slows, I pull out of her. It feels near freezing with my cock not inside of her, but I bare with it as she sits up and starts licking her pussy. I can see between licks cum oozing from her. I sit there in disbelief over what I've done. Once she’s done cleaning herself, she moves over and starts licking my cock.

This was wrong, but I know that she’s totally fine and in fact, looks happy. Once she’s done cleaning me she takes off running around the place at breakneck speeds before returning to the bed to lick my dick some more. I’m tired and crawl onto my side of the bed as she lays beside me, still panting and tail wagging like crazy.

“Well, as long as you’re happy, then I guess this is fine.”

She licks my face and neck some as sleep take me. I guess this is just our secret and while I feel as if I did something wrong, I know that isn’t the case. Tomorrow will be the time to worry, for now, I made this girl and myself happy, and that’s enough for me.


End file.
